


Entry Level

by Askellie (NadaNine)



Series: SLAUE [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Captivity, Gags, M/M, Muzzles, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie
Summary: Xet finds himself on the wrong end of someone else's leash. Turns out it's not so fun being someone else's sex slave, especially when they don't have your best interests at heart.Divergent storyline based on the Slaue Series and the Obey-n-Play blog (formerly of tumblr, but probably moving to Dreamwidth/Pillowfort).





	Entry Level

**Author's Note:**

> @onp-baghead (creator of the Obey-n-Play blog) and I have been playing around with a very entertaining project which was launched from the idea of, “What would happen if Xet was in Slaue?” Originally we were just gonna keep it to ourselves as a light-hearted and self-indulgent hobby, but given the amount of content we’ve started amassing, it seemed a shame to keep it hidden when there might be other people who’d enjoy it. (Also my levels of shame are pitifully low and I am an enabler! 8D).
> 
> All artwork was done by the amazing [Baggie](https://twitter.com/Baggie_)!
> 
> Content Warnings: You may want to be familiar with the Slaue story before tackling this since it’s a divergent storyline set shortly after Chara acquires their last member of the harem (Classic Paps). Strong setting themes of monster enslavement, captivity, abuse, non-consensual sexual activities and sexual servitude.
> 
> More specific warnings for this chapter: Underswap Papyrus/Xet, Slavery Auction, Bondage, Gag/Muzzling, Violence, Torture, non-con, threats and manipulation.

Xet’s newest cage is in a dingy backroom that smells potently of unwashed sweat and fear. The concrete floor has a slick, slimy texture to it, and the single fluorescent light sputters every so often, threatening to fail entirely. The heavy silence is broken only by the occasional sigh or poorly stifled sob that does nothing to temper the anxious foreboding in the air.

The cages are all identical, stacked in tight, claustrophobic rows, and while there might be enough room for a Misgop or a Froggit, it’s definitely on the small side for Xet. He has to curl around himself, keeping his legs tucked in and the unfamiliar length of his tail wound around his ankles.

He hasn’t decided which discovery had been more startling; waking up in an alternate universe that he definitely hadn’t intended to travel to, or the belated realisation that he isn’t even inhabiting his own body. He can only imagine it belongs to the Xet native to this wretched universe, a Xet who’s slightly more scarred, especially along his scapulae and spine, but one whose tail is still somehow miraculously intact a decade after Xet has finally started to get used to the absence of its counterweight. Some part of him thinks he should have been more pleased to see the limb returned, but having spent the last two days crouched in the cramp confines of an unknown prison, his magic stifled by the heavy collar at his throat, has not filled him with an ounce of gratitude. He’s more than ready to fuck off from this miserable reality if only he could find the means and opportunity to do so.

The problem is, he has no idea how he arrived here. Even if Snas had somehow broken out and thrown him into the machine, that doesn’t explain how Xet ended up in his other self’s body. Though he’s passingly familiar with a number of alternate universes, most of them tend to follow a predictable pattern; monsters trapped underground waiting for human souls to fall. In this universe, humans had clearly won the war, but instead of exiling the monster race, they must have chosen to enslave them. Every monster he’s seen so far wears a collar like his. All of them bow meekly to the humans in charge of their prison, and so far, Xet has followed suit. He doesn’t want to stand out or mark himself as different. Not until he knows what’s going on and what the dangers are.

Humans don’t really intimidate him, fleshy, pathetic creatures that they are, but at the same time he doesn’t stand a chance against them without his magic. Some of the scars on his back are still tender, possibly fresh, and he suspects maybe his other self must have tried and failed to resist the humans at some point. Xet isn’t going to make the same mistake. He’ll pretend at subservience and stupidity until a better opportunity presents itself.

There’s no windows in the room, so he has no idea what time it is when a boisterous pair of humans come stumbling in. Their abrasive laughter makes most of the other caged monsters cringe, but Xet just watches them with narrowed, slitted pupils as they approach his cage.

“All right, skeleton, you’re up tonight. Make us proud, yeah?” one human says, leering unpleasantly as they unlock the door.

The second human reaches in, and it takes every inch of willpower Xet has not to sink his fangs into their forearm as they clip a leash on to the ring at the front of his collar. They give it a pointed tug, yanking on his cervical vertebrae. “Come on, stand up. We don’t have all day.”

Quietly contemplating the ways he would twist their limbs off if he had access to his magic, Xet laboriously uncurls his stiff bones and crawls out of the cage. It’s somewhat satisfying when he straightens up to his full height and finds himself towering a half-head above the two humans, but the gratification is short-lived when his collar is jerked again, forcing him to follow them out of the room.

He can’t tell if it’s over-confidence or stupidity that allows the humans to turn their backs on him and all but ignore him to continue their inane conversation. Xet’s fingers twitch against his palms as he considers whether he could take them, but he’s never actually fought a human before. It’s never been worth his time to test the stories of how strong they are, and as anxious as he is to escape he has no idea where he’d be escaping to.

Frustrated, he drags his gaze away from their vulnerable backs and tries to take in as much of his surroundings as possible. He’d only seen other parts of the building fleetingly when they’d moved him between cages. Unlike the prison, the hallway they’re in now seems in much better condition, with stark but working light-fittings and a clean wooden floor. They pass several doorways, but none of them are marked as a likely exit.

He tilts his skull, listening carefully. There’s a steadily growing murmur of speech, suggesting a reasonable crowd of people ahead of them. Distracted by the change of scenery and possibility of escape, he hasn’t taken a moment to consider the human’s words to him: you’re up tonight.

Up for what?

The humans push through another door at the end of the corridor, leading them to a tight backstage area veiled by curtains. Beyond the cloth, the sound of ambient conversation is much louder, putting Xet on edge. There’s another pair of humans with a monster prisoner between them – an elegant looking lapine woman who throws a wide-eyed look at Xet before meekly lowering her gaze. She’s shaking slightly, terrified, making Xet regret not taking his chances to escape in the corridor.

“Yo,” one of his guards greets the other pair. “What’s the hold up? Shouldn’t you be out there?”

“The boss is working the crowd,” says the human holding the rabbit’s leash, looking bored. “Getting them fired up for the bidding.”

Bidding? Xet casually angles himself against the wall, trying to peer through a gap in the curtain. The lights are tilted to glare against the backdrop, making it difficult to see clearly, but he can identify the vague shapes of a small crowd seated beyond the lip of the low stage. There’s a booming voice projecting from speakers near the ceiling, spewing a rapid spiel on the good condition and excellent behavior of their product. It doesn’t take Xet more than a moment to figure out what they’re selling.

Them. Monsters. Himself and the rabbit lady…probably others. Given the sad, sorry creatures he’d had the misfortune to share a prison with, he can only guess that maybe the two of them are the only decent ones in the lot.

Xet jerks back, startled as one of the humans pushes into his personal space, staring unabashedly like he’s some animal in a zoo. “Oh wow. This is the skeleton? I’ve never seen one before.”

“And you probably won’t again,” one of his guards replies flatly. “The nobility are snatching them all up. I hear House Dreemurr started a trend.”

Dreemurr? The name sounds familiar. Xet doesn’t particularly care about the monarchy, but the royal family of monsters was one of those staples that tended to persist in every incarnation of reality.

“I heard their rep is in the audience tonight. Think they heard about our find here?” The human jerks their thumb at Xet.

“Wouldn’t doubt it. The boss probably invited them personally. Their presence here should drive up the price even though this one’s defective.”

Defective!? Xet bristles visibly, glaring darkly at the human. He might have dared to snarl a retort when a sudden roar of applause came from beyond the curtain, jolting the humans from their impromptu break.

“Ah shit. We’re up.” The rabbit’s guards push their petrified charge out between the curtain, eliciting another gleeful cheer from the audience. Xet tries to see what’s happening to her, but his collar is rudely yanked, forcing his attention back towards his guards.

“Give me your hands,” one of them orders, holding out a pair of manacles bound by a chain.

Xet tenses, glaring in frank refusal. The human glares back, their mouth slowly morphing into an ugly smile. Slowly, they pull a thick baton from their belt, brandishing it menacingly. “Now don’t go getting any bright ideas, skeleton. You’re already defective. Ain’t no one gonna care if you’ve got a few broken bones to go along with that fake jaw of yours.”

Xet has no way of knowing whether that’s true or not. Surely he’ll garner a better price if he’s in one piece, but the vicious glint in the human’s eye suggests he doesn’t care enough about the money to hold back if Xet pushes him. Injuries will hamper his escape efforts much more than chains will, so reluctantly Xet holds out his arms and tries not to flinch as the manacles clinch tightly around his wrists.

* * *

 

The stage lamps are hot enough to make a fine layer of magic perspire across his bones as his body tries to regulate the unexpected heat. Xet would try and scowl at the crowd, but trying to stare against the lights just makes his vision blur with the glare. He’s forced to keep his eyes down, and hates knowing it must be intentional to make him look as meek as the rabbit girl. He tries to keep the rest of his expression stoic, but he can’t stop his tail from lashing anxiously behind him, the appendage proving to be painfully honest and not entirely under his conscious control.

“This unique specimen-” The auctioneer begins, unexpectedly stroking a hand down Xet’s side. Xet tries to lean away from him, but his chained wrists have been suspended high overhead to show off his body without obstruction to the eager audience. “-is a dedicated worker with solid qualifications and an extensive owner history. As you’ll see, he’s been raised with a firm hand, and most of his undesirable qualities have been beaten out of him.”

The audience laughs like the auctioneer’s just told some hilarious joke, but Xet is finding the situation decidedly unhumorous, particularly as his guards reach for his clothes and begin tearing the thin cloth along the seams. He squawks in alarm, suddenly finding himself naked in front of far too many hungry eyes, and with his hands bound he can’t even cover himself to preserve any shred of modesty. He tries to direct his tail to curl over his pelvis, but the stupid appendage just sways uselessly behind him, utterly unhelpful.

Despite his every effort to resist it, a light flush of humiliation burns across his snout, and he knows by the mocking quality of the audience’s laughter that it must be visible. He can hear whispers, discussions taking place as they size up his chipped bones, his scars, his jaw…at least his naked bones aren’t overtly scandalous, but he still doesn’t enjoy being naked and on display.

“The jawbone was lost in an unfortunate accident,” the auctioneer says, their voice full of false regret. Xet has to hold back a snort, wondering if that’s actually what happened to this universe’s Xet, or whether the auctioneer was just making up a nicer story for the buyers. “But this monster’s magical reserves are much higher than average, and they’re able to maintain an entirely functional replacement, displaying excellent strength and control! This skeleton is definitely a precious find, and an exceptional addition to any household!”

Xet’s not afraid. Not of humans. Not of this indignity…but a vise-like pressure is tightening around his ribs, making it difficult to keep his breathing steady. He twists against the chains, trying to angle his body away from the audience, but one of the guards whips him sharply across the back of the pelvis with their baton. The blow makes him yelp even though it’s not forceful enough to do damage, and there’s a trill of approval from the crowd that just makes unease tighten in his gut.

Thankfully, the bidding seems to have started. He can hear voices calling out as the auctioneer gradually ups the price, the numbers an incoherent, meaningless blur. He doesn’t care any more who buys him, but he wants off this stage right now. The heat and the noise and hunger pains from two days without food are making him feel dizzy.

Despite the ache in his eye-sockets, he tries to squint against the glare again, searching the crowd for any hint of sympathy or compassion. He doesn’t find any, but astonishingly he does catch sight of a familiar face among the crowd. Most of the audience is human, of course, but one of the tables near the side of the room houses a single monster whose face Xet knows all too well.

Holy fuck. It’s a Papaya.

Or Papyrus, he supposes, correcting his inward urge to mangle the name. The lanky skeleton is watching him from across the room with an unreadable expression. The hooded sockets and cigarette dangling from his fingers reminds Xet distinctly of Snansy’s brother and their backwards universe where everything is strangely reversed…well, this universe is definitely some kind of perversion of the true timeline, but apparently not so different if Papyrus is still around.

Xet’s not entirely surprised when the skeleton raises a lazy hand, upping the latest bid by what sounds like a significant margin. There’s an awkward pause among the audience as the rest of the bidders consider their finances against their desire. Eventually someone else calls out a tentative bid, but the momentum has definitely slowed after Papyrus’s intervention.

The skeleton looks unperturbed, still staring at the stage, and Xet can tell from the calm intent on Papyrus’s expression that he already considers this auction won. The other buyers sound much less certain now. Papyrus is just biding his time, waiting for them to wear themselves out so he can take over and claim his prize.

He’ll win the bidding, which means in a short while he’s going to own Xet. It’s a marginally better prospect than being owned by some faceless human, and the more Xet thinks about it, the more confident he feels. Papaya’s are usually over-confident and gullible, even in the swapped universes. Xet shouldn’t have any trouble out-smarting him and finding a means of escape.

This is the best outcome. Hell, it will probably be easy. Xet is practically home free.

* * *

 

Xet is shoved into the small room with such force that he actually overbalances, the unfamiliar weight of his tail toppling him sideways. He lands painfully on one knee, turning to glare venomously at the human guards.

“Stay there, pet,” one of them orders, giving him an equally vile grin in return. “Your new owner will be here in a minute. They’ll probably like you better on your knees.”

An ugly laugh resounds as the door slams shut behind them. Xet immediately scrambles to his feet, ignoring the aching throb pulsing up his femur. He quickly scans the room, noting that the only piece of furniture is a soiled looking mattress – a bed. Hell fucking no, he can figure out the implications of that all too well, particularly since they didn’t give him any replacement clothing after the auction. He backs up against the far wall, trying to calm down his anxiously stuttering soul.

As they were dragging him away from the auction block, he’d overhead a fraction of conversation between one of the guards and the Auctioneer, something about examining the goods, and with that, Xet’s willingness to bide his time has evaporated. Fuck this miserable place! Both his chains and the guards are gone, which means this is as good of a chance as he’s likely to get. Now all he needs to worry about is getting through the door and finding the exist.

The door is locked, of course, but leaning against it, Xet can hear the casual echo of footsteps outside. He swiftly moves to the corner where he’ll be obscured by the door as it opens, focusing on drawing a few thin, painful threads of magic towards his palm. His magic isn’t completely blocked or his jaw wouldn’t have stayed conjured. There’s just enough leeway in the collar’s restrictions that he can force a thin, pointed bone to manifest between his fingers. He doubts it’ll be good for more than one thrust, but the threat of it should be enough for his purposes.

The handle turns, the door swinging open, hiding Xet in its shadow as Papyrus steps into the room. Up close, the resonance of familiarity is even more jarring. The languid slump of his posture, the faint scents of smoke and honey…he definitely looks like Snansy’s brother, although instead of the typical orange hoodie he’s wearing a rumpled shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a trim waistcoat that accentuates the narrow expanse of his waist and its absence of flesh and organs. It’s an enticingly dapper look, though Xet barely spares it more than a glance, his grip tightening on the bone in his hand.

He can pick the exact moment that Papyrus falters, suddenly realising the room in front of him is empty. “Wha–?”

Xet is on him in an instant, one arm curling around Papyrus’s neck, the other lining the sharp edge of his summoned bone up against the other skeleton’s cervical vertebrae. Annoyingly, Papyrus is a few inches taller, so Xet has to leverage his weight to pull the other skeleton down to his level. Thankfully his tail gives him a bit more mass than a standard skeleton.

“Don’t move,” he hisses into Papyrus’s ear-hole, and is gratified when the order is immediately obeyed. It’s somewhat less satisfying when Papyrus apparently takes the command as an excuse to go lax, showing a remarkable lack of concern as he slumps back against Xet, whose hold becomes more supportive than restraining.

“Huh. You got me,” Papyrus says, sounding downright nonchalant about it. “Now what are you going to do?”

Xet growls softly,tightening his hold until Papyrus is arching back against him, throat exposed. “Open the door.”

Papyrus hums thoughtfully. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

The question threatens to give Xet pause. Papyrus’s careless tone is raising his hackles, like there’s a trap closing around Xet that he just can’t see despite having the other at his mercy.  

But he can’t afford to falter. He grinds his weapon pointedly against the other skeleton’s neck, scraping the point between the joints of the vertebrae. Papyrus gives a satisfying flinch. “Open it.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Papyrus agrees far too easily for Xet’s liking. He slowly lifts a hand, broadcasting his motions as unthreatening as possible so Xet can see him knock three times against the door. The lock gives a loud click of confirmation. Someone must have been waiting on the other side to let Papyrus out after his ‘examination’.

Well, they’re about to get a nasty surprise.

He spins Papyrus around, shoving the taller skeleton up against the wall beside the door. Face to face, he takes a moment of enjoyment in seeing Papyrus’s eyes go wide with uncertainty, unresisting as Xet presses briefly against him. For a moment, Xet is reminded vividly of Pup’s willing, pliant body squirming against him, and despite the gravity of the situation he can’t help but flick his tongue against Papyrus’s cheek to steal a quick taste of that sweet-smokey flavour.

“Good boy,” Xet commends him with a smirk. “Now don’t make any trouble for me and I won’t have to hurt you.”

He cautiously releases his grip, and Papyrus obligingly doesn’t make any sort of attempt to stop him. Xet’s oddly pleased by the obedience, almost tempted to bring the other skeleton with him, but ensuring his own escape comes first. He opens the door, feeling a victorious rush as the handle turns easily and there’s nothing further to stop him from escaping into the corridor.

One of the human guards is waiting on the other side, though clearly not expecting him. Xet readily identifies them as the one who’d pronounced him as ‘defective’, and takes an especially vindictive pleasure in slamming his bony fist into their delicate nasal cartilage. There’s a satisfying crunch under his knuckles, and a rewarding shout of pain as they stumble back, clutching their bleeding face. The noise threatens to attract more unwanted attention, so Xet can’t afford to follow up with another hit. The left hand corridor leads back towards the auction room, so Xet heads right hoping to find another exit or at least avoid any more guards.

He runs as fast as he dares, hating the cumbersome weight of his tail and the lack of friction his bare feet have against the wooden floors. He should have mugged Papyrus for his shirt, but his lack of clothing bothers him less than the sound of alarmed shouts ringing out behind him. He dares to sneak a glance over his shoulder, catching sight of the bleeding guard screaming curses in his direction and of Papyrus’s pale skull peeking out of the room. There’s a hint of a smirk lingering around the other skeleton’s mouth, and Xet has only a moment to wonder at the cause of it before a violent shock ignites from his throat and burns through the entirety of his body.

_***BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT*** _

The noise is like the infuriated drone of a swarm of wasps, although Xet can barely hear it over his own agonised shriek. His collar is on fire, sizzling against his bones, and electrified ripples of lightning spark between his joints, rendering him blind, deaf and insensate with unbearable pain. He’s only dimly aware of losing control of his body, of crashing painfully to the ground as he writhes, tearing futilely at his throat and earning only singed phalanges for his efforts.

By the time it finally passes, he can only twitch, exhausted and numb, shuddering pitifully against the floor with breathless gasps of relief. Everything hurts. He can’t move except to curl instinctively in a helpless ball as a shadow falls over him. He can barely focus, his vision blurred and still littered with sparks of light, but his nose has always been sharper than his sight, and beneath the acrid ozone of his own scorched bones, he can smell smoke and honey.

“Good boy,” Papyrus praises him as Xet finally stops twitching and goes limp, utterly spent. He can’t even shake of the condescending hand that strokes along his oversensitive snout even though the touch makes him want to whimper. “Now don’t cause any more trouble for me and I won’t have to hurt you.”

Fucker, Xet thinks vehemently, incensed that Papyrus would dare parrot those words back at him, but outrage is swiftly subsumed by darkness as his consciousness slips away from him.

* * *

 

Awareness comes back in an unpleasant rush of hurt and panic. There are hands on his bones, grimy and invasive, holding him down in a painful contortion as chains are looped and fastened around his body, stealing away his freedom of movement. Xet tries to snarl an objection, but a tight band around his muzzle keeps his jaw sealed shut, trapping all the words in the back of his throat until they’re tangled in a voiceless groan of protest.

“Stay down!” The human guard, his face still bloody and nose swollen and disfigured, backhands Xet brutally across the back of the skull. The blow jolts the raw burn underneath his collar, sending a crippling agony through his skull and down his spine. He’s helpless to fight back, and he can feel his arms being pulled taut, his legs being forcibly spread and his knees secured to the floor.

“Be careful with the goods,” Papyrus drawls mildly, his voice startling Xet from his haze of pain. He twists against his bonds and can just barely glimpse Papyrus leaning back against the wall, casually drawing on his cigarette as he leafs through a thick binder of pages with an indifferent expression. “He’s damaged enough as is.”

“I’m so, so sorry sir,” the Auctioneer simpers, his face streaked with sweat and an ugly kind of distress. He looks at Papyrus beseechingly. “This has really never happened before-”

“It really shouldn’t have happened,” Papyrus agrees, a warning edge to his voice that makes the Auctioneer visibly cringe. “Are you sure these papers are legitimate?”

“A-absolutely!” the Auctioneer gasps, mopping his brow with a sleeve. “We acquired him from a very respectable house. They have no reason to falsify the records!”

“Not even to drive up the price?” Papyrus asks with a very deliberate sort of softness that doesn’t fool anyone in the room. He balances the cigarette in the side of his jaw, walking over to where Xet lies pinned beneath the humans. Their grip tightens, flattening him to the cold concrete floor, but when Papyrus’s hand rests atop his skull Xet can’t stop from seizing and struggling, guttural curses made incomprehensible behind the muzzle keeping him gagged. “The papers say he should have been thoroughly broken in. Does this look broken to you?”

The Auctioneer makes an anguished, negative sound, giving Xet a vile look as if the whole unpleasant situation is all his fault. Xet glares back, letting his eyelights thin to dangerous slits, although his defiance earns him another painful twist of his spin as one of the guards grinds him into the floor.

“Honestly, I should just withdraw our purchase,” Papyrus says. “I’m not sure my Master will want to bring their business here anymore-”

“No, please-!” The Auctioneer begs. “I’m sure we can arrange some form of compensation…a discount!”

“Hmm,” Papyrus muses, clearly unconvinced. “I’m not even sure what we’d be paying for. If the papers can’t be trusted…”

“Please, let us offer you a longer evaluation,” the Auctioneer simpers, gesturing grandly to the rest of the room. It isn’t the same one Xet had been left in earlier. This one doesn’t have warmly painted walls and a nice bed. It’s stark and barren, with stone walls and a floor stained with suspicious dark patches, the worst of which are concentrated underneath Xet’s body. The realisation chills him. “None of the usual restrictions! Take as long as you need!”

Papyrus hums thoughtfully, sockets narrowed and his gaze sharp. Finally he gives a negligent shrug. “Fine. I guess it couldn’t hurt to reconsider.”

The Auctioneer thanks him profusely, rattling off a string of orders to the guards. They finish securing Xet, who finds himself left with very little movement, his wrists drawn up towards the ceiling and his legs locked in such a way that he can’t uncurl them from kneeling. A chain on his collar loops through a hook on the floor, keeping his his head bowed submissively forward. Worst of all is when one of them wrenches his tail up, twisting a length of chain around its base and clipping the tether to the back of his collar. The unnatural flex of the limb is so blatantly exposing of the underside of his pelvis, Xet can’t help flushing. Trying to yank his tail back down into a more respectable position just makes him choke as the collar chafes against his tender throat.

It’s an awkward, thoroughly vulnerable position that’ll probably become painful before too long. Papyrus seems satisfied, offering his thanks to the humans before curtly indicating they should leave. Xet can’t tell if it’s a relief or not, being free of their resentful, angry gazes, but now there’s nothing to distract him from the intense focus of Papyrus’s attention.

“I think you and I might have gotten off on the wrong foot,” Papyrus says gently, and if Xet were more oblivious, the words might have sounded kind. Instead, something in him quakes, his minute struggles going still as Papyrus kneels down beside him

If Xet had thought Papyrus was unassuming, even placid from their first brief interaction, the illusion is thoroughly shattered in those first few moments. Papyrus smiles down at him, and though there’s no taint of LOVE about him, there is something unspeakably dangerous lurking beneath Papyrus’s amiable exterior. Xet’s soul pounds anxiously, and he can’t entirely quell the pitiful whine he makes as he tries to back away from Papyrus without success.

Papyrus tugs on one of the nearby chains with deceptively negligent force, and Xet finds himself toppling forward, jaw smacking hard on the concrete floor. Aftershocks of the impact seem to ring through his skull, and he blinks dazedly through the pain, his mandible straining furiously against the muzzle as his snarl of indignation stays locked behind his teeth. 

It takes him a moment to realise the new vulnerability of his position. His arms are spread wide and forced back at a cruel angle that keeps his spine arched and his face planted to the ground. His tailbone is lifted high and exposed, and although he wiggles frantically against the chains he can’t even press his femurs together to try preserve any dignity.

“Comfortable?” Papyrus taunts with feigned concern. Xet tries to glare up at him, but even the broad orientation of his reptilian sockets can barely make out the other skeleton’s face above him. Against his will, a fine sweat has broken out over his bones. Anxious trickles are creeping down his intercostal spaces and between the discs in his spine.

Papyrus idly circles him, lighting up a new cigarette. Annoyingly, the smell of smoke makes saliva pool reflexively in Xet’s mouth. He hasn’t had a cigarette in days; yet one more small aggravation to add to his growing list. He’s trying to remember the comfort of bitter smoke on his tongue, heating up his chest cavity, to distract himself from the uncomfortable knowledge of Papyrus behind him, his gaze practically tangible as it rests on Xet’s upturned pelvis.

The sole of a shoe butts rudely against the back of his thigh as Papyrus nudges him, making Xet flinch. “If you’d like to start making up for all that trouble you caused, now would be the time to make a nice pussy for me. I’m sure you know how.”

Xet can distantly admire the way that Papyrus doesn’t even need to enunciate any threat for Xet to feel panic start to tighten in his chest, making it even more difficult to breathe through the muzzle. He won’t. He can’t. But how fucked is he going to be when Papyrus realises that?

“No?” Papyrus asks after a few precarious moments pass where Xet is given ample opportunity to comply with the order and fails to do so. “Do you really not know, or are you holding out on me?”

He has to work hard to keep his bones from rattling, hating the dread coursing through his marrow. Papyrus moves, and Xet tries to brace himself, expecting a blow, a lashing for his disobedience, which leaves him utterly unprepared for the slippery caress of a tongue squirming between the lower joints of his tail.

“GRRK-!” His muffled yelp sounds thoroughly scandalised, the sensation so bewilderingly unfamiliar he can’t discern if it’s pleasant or unpleasant. It’s nearly excruciating, having been bereft of those nerves for the better part of a decade only to have them shamelessly exploited as Papyrus licks and suckles on the soft cartilage at each vertebral junction. Xet’s eyelights roll upward, a fierce convulsion rocking through him. His tail tries to jerk away from the stimulation and he only end up senselessly strangling himself as it pulls against his collar.

He’s almost unaware of Papyrus’s other hand coming up to rest between his scapulae until he feels the powerful pulse of intent pouring through his ribs, reaching out to his soul.

Summon your pussy, pet, make it form, give me a sweet dripping hole to fuck, make it swollen with need, make it ache to be filled, do it, summon it, NOW-

His own faltering will isn’t strong enough to counter the strong, skilled projection, and Xet bucks with a moan of distress as his magic rushes to his pelvis and solidifies with an almost painful suddenness. The shape is disconcerting and unfamiliar. He hasn’t summoned a pussy in years, never except for one experimental instance where he made one just to see if he could, and after toying a little with the outer folds had determined that he didn’t find it nearly as comfortable as the strong and solid shape of a cock. Now it fills up the cavity of his pelvic inlet, feeling cramped and tight and cumbersome. He weakly tries to dispel it, but the lingering impression left by Papyrus’s intent won’t let it fade until it’s fulfilled its purpose.

“There you go,” Papyrus says, feigning encouragement as he runs one long, bony finger up the length of Xet’s slit. The raw touch receptors in his magic nearly overwhelm him, a thrill of unwanted excitement making his new opening clench and salivate eagerly with green-tinted lubrication. Xet hisses through his clenched jaw, already hating the pinched, tight feeling of the passage inside him even without having anything inside to stretch it further.

God, there’s some miserable irony in this whole ludicrous situation; some cosmic joke – what goes around comes around. Xet shudders as Papyrus strokes him again, more lingering this time, smearing the slickness over his conjured cunt, making him feel wet with wretched shame. An unwelcome burn starts to heat Xet’s bones, making his hips jerk and buck under the meticulous touches, and not even the painful chafe of his bones against the chains can distract him from the slow-building arousal.

He almost thinks this is the worst that could happen, until Papyrus suddenly stops, leaving Xet’s pelvis to thrust back against empty air.

“Okay, I think that’s enough to warm you up,” Papyrus says with faint amusement at Xet’s undignified huff of loss. “It’s about time you made up for the trouble you caused.”

Xet can’t see Papyrus clearly, but he can hear the sound of clothing being shifted, and he doesn’t need eyes to identify the blunt head of Papyrus’s cock pressing up against the underside of his tail. Xet wants to be furious, outraged, but anger gives way before a terrible tide of panicked helplessness. He feels small and trapped and weak and–

–cowed, afraid, curling tight into the corner of the house he no longer thinks of as his, listing to his father’s drunken ranting–

–he was never going to let it happen again, he wasn’t going to be the victim even if that meant clawing his way to the top on the backs of other’s suffering–

–Snas’s expression is one of delicious terror. He’s no longer trying to fight, even if he could have wrenched free of Xet’s tentacles. At the last moment, he spreads his legs of his own volition and Xet smirks, moving between them and–

Xet lets out an anguished wail as Papyrus pushes into him, the thick length of him making only slow headway through Xet’s tightly clenched passage. The stretch is merciless, not even the slickness of arousal easing the tight clench of friction between their joining bodies.

“F-fuck, you’re tight,” Papyrus pants, his voice breathlessly uneven. He grips Xet firmly by the spine, dragging the lizard skeleton inexorably onto his cock. “Are you a virgin after all?”

Xet’s answer is a broken moan, his body twitching feebly, trying to find any measure of relief against the ceaseless pressure inside his cunt. Nothing about it feels even remotely pleasant, and a part of him despairingly wonders if when Papyrus forced its form, he somehow made it wrong. Hell, he might even have done that purposefully. He clearly isn’t interested in Xet’s comfort.

“Are you crying, pet?”

Xet blinks, only belatedly realising the liquid pooling in the corner of his eyesockets isn’t simply sweat. He chokes, squeezing his sockets shut, willing the tears to fall back into his skull and out of sight. He can taste the residue of them slipping down onto his tongue, tart and salty, distastefully nostalgic.

Papyrus strokes a hand up his spine, a motion that manages to be both comforting and provocative, making Xet cringe. The other’s cock is fully hilted inside him, and though it still doesn’t feel good, his cunt keeps giving little anticipatory flutters that tantalize him with the possibility of something better.

“Try and relax a bit more,” Papyrus advises, and then gives a shallow, exploratory thrust. Both of them moan, the friction nearly too much, but although every line of Xet’s body is stiff and unwilling, his strength is starting to flag, making the tension slowly bleed out of him. As much as he wants to resist, he can’t. His wrists are sore from tugging against the chains, and the ligaments in his arms feel stretched and frail. His throat beneath the collar is scalded and aching, and it feels like something in the collar itself has been adjusted because the weight of magical suppression feels even heavier than before. His jaw feels tender, like the magic would try and vanish if the pressure of the muzzle wasn’t holding it in place.

“There you go.” Papyrus pumps Xet’s spine again, his fingers dancing expertly along the vertebrae, and in a moment of bewildering clarity Xet suddenly realises that Papyrus is good at this. Not just at fucking – although the clever angling of his cock into Xet’s pussy is starting to build up to a distressingly gratifying ache as he finally begins to adjust to the sheer girth of that penetration – but at evoking pleasure in an unwilling partner. Xet knows those skills well because he mastered them himself. It’s much more enjoyable to make a partner squirm in both pleasure and in pain, and the knowing way Papyrus’s hands graze over him, seeking out the sensitive clefts along his bones, making Xet shiver and arch beneath him, aren’t the signs of a thoughtful lover; they’re the tricks of an exploitative rapist.

Xet tries not to think too much on how readily he recognises those patterns even as he feels his body wound up with tension, building towards a heady climax. He can feel himself clamping down on Papyrus’s cock, and doesn’t realise the import of the pulsing throb inside him until Papyrus releases an emphatic groan and a hot gush of fresh come floods the inside of Xet’s pussy.

It magnifies the pressure inside him with a perverse satisfaction, and Xet almost comes himself from the intensity of it, but almost immediately Papyrus pulls out, leaving him empty aside from the filth of his ejaculation. The sheer gall of it would be infuriating if Xet didn’t feel so cheated, his body betraying him by continuing to constrict around the now empty space, trying to reach completion without any assistance or hope of success.

“Mmm, that was pretty great,” Papyrus huffs, pulling back with callous nonchalance, ignoring Xet’s frantic squirming. He even takes a moment to light up another cigarette, the last one having burned down to ashes in his distraction.

Xet seeths, furious and humiliated, thick globs of come leaking from his unsatisfied pussy and down is femurs, but when Papyrus circles his prone body once again every other emotion takes a backseat to the brittle ice of fear. He doesn’t like the look of apathetic disdain in Papyrus’s expression as the other crouches down beside him. Xet can still smell the fresh musk of sex on him, and green magic prickles across his snout.

“Here’s the thing though,” Papyrus begins casually, flicking ash off his cigarette. “It’s not real had to find a good fuck. It’s not really enough to convince my Master to buy you when you’ve already proved to be a handful.”

Xet’s breath pants out raggedly through his nose, but otherwise his body is still, listening. Papyrus gives a faint nod of approval before continuing.

“I’m not sure why you thought it was a good idea to break out…maybe you’ve forgotten how the auction houses work?” He gives Xet a sharp, scrutinising look, but apparently doesn’t find what he’s looking for. He gives a careless shrug. “Well, just in case, let me tell you what’ll happen if I tell them I don’t want you.

“It’s too late for them to try and sell you again. A prestigious house reneging on a sale means the goods are faulty. Maybe the Auctioneer has a friend who wants a monster toy to break and ruin, but more likely they’ll just keep you here and fuck you ‘till you’re dust. Gives the guards a chance to work off some steam. That one whose nose you broke seemed pretty pissed.”

“You’re useless to them, except for some fun before you die.” Papyrus scrubs out his cigarette on the floor, leaving a smear of soot. “So if you don’t come home with me, you’re dead…and just in case you’re wondering, I’m fine with that.”

Something cold passes across Papyrus’s expression. His smile lacks any trace of warmth. “Truth be told, I already have one pet at home giving me grief. I don’t need another one. Your papers say you should have been easy to handle, but my instincts are telling me that won’t be the case. So what do I do with you?”

The question seems almost rhetorical, but Papyrus is looking at him intently, a small smile playing about his mouth.

“Do you want to come home with me?”

It takes moment for him to realise Papyrus is giving him a choice…no, not a choice, but a chance to prove himself. The only thing refusal is going to get him is an awful, inglorious death, and though Xet is a prideful creature, he’s not ready to die for his principles.

Painfully, he cranes his neck off the floor just enough to give a short, reluctant nod.

Papyrus grins at him, playfully petting Xet’s snout. “There you go. I knew you could be obedient if you wanted to.”

Xet tries to restrain a vicious glare, turning his gaze flatly to the floor. Now that the moment of danger has passed, his pussy takes a moment to remind him of its existence with another forceful, futile clench. Xet’s hips hitch, and embarrassingly, Papyrus notices.

“Normally I’d reward you for good behavior, but my Master’s pretty annoyed about you threatening me with that bone,” Papyrus remarks, sounding almost apologetic. Almost. “I’m afraid you’re just gonna have to deal with that until it wears off. Sorry pet. Maybe when we get home you can give me a better reason to reward you.”

Papyrus stands, and Xet looks up helplessly at him, trying not to feel abandoned as the other skeleton turns towards the door. “Just stay put until I come back for you. It shouldn’t take too long.”

Xet makes a weak sound, trying to call out to Papyrus, hoping to at least get the muzzle off or some of the chains loosened so he’s not stuck in such a precarious position, but the muffled noise doesn’t even catch Papyrus’s attention as the other exits the cell and lets the door close heavily behind him.


End file.
